Be My Brother, Be My Friend
by Ney1990
Summary: Klein Deutschland trifft auf das Bad Touch Trio. Was werden Spanien und Frankreich davon halten? Und was sagt Preußen dazu, dass auf einmal ein Kind in ihrer Mitte herumschwirrt? Mal sehen...
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Kalter Wind wehte über grüne Hügel, zog verdorrte Blätter und Staubkörnchen mit sich. Dunkle Wolken schoben sich vor den leuchtenden Vollmond und stahlen ihm das letzte Licht. Er war allein und jetzt wurde es auch noch dunkel. Leise schniefte er und ließ sich auf den Hintern plumpsen.

Er durfte keine Angst haben. Schließlich war er doch schon ein großer Junge. Schluckend blinzelte er, damit seine hellblauen Augen endlich aufhörten zu brennen. Dieser blöde Staub reizte seine Augen.

Er zog die Knie an die Brust und schlang die Arme darum. Natürlich war es der Wind, der seine Augen zum Tränen brachte. Salzige Tröpfchen kullerten seine Wangen hinab.

Wieder schniefte er und legte die Stirn auf seine Arme. Wie kam er nur an so einen verlassenen Ort?

Dicke, schwere Regentropfen prasselten erst langsam, dann immer schneller und heftiger auf ihn hinab. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war er durchnässt bis auf die Knochen und fror erbärmlich.

„Na prima.", krächzte er leise und erhob sich.

Jetzt war ihm egal wo er war, dieser Ort war einfach nur schrecklich. Matsch spritzte bei jedem seiner Schritte hoch und beschmutzte seine Schuhe, Hose und sogar einen Teil seines Pullis. Den Kopf gesenkt, lief er immer weiter. Irgendwo würde er schon ankommen. Er kam an den Rand der matschigen Wiese und erreichte etwas, dass vor dem starken Regen sicher mal eine Art von Weg gewesen war.

In welche Richtung sollte er jetzt gehen? Er sah nach rechts. In der Ferne erkannte er weitere graue Hügel, ähnlich dem, von dem er gerade heruntergestolpert war. Dann sah er nach links. Flach erstreckte sich das Land bis ins ferne Dunkle.

Er wiederholte das nach Rechts und Linksblicken noch ein paar Mal bis er ein leises fiepen vernahm, dass den prasselnden Regen übertönte. Das sonderbare Geräusch kam links von ihm aus einem kleinen Busch, der sich um einen morschen Baum wand. Regen tropfte ihm in die Augen und erschwerte ihm die Sicht. Wieder fiepte es und kurzer Hand entschloss er sich den Weg nach links, dem Geräusch entgegen, einzuschlagen.

Vor dem Busch ging er in die Knie und drückte neugierig das Geäst auseinander. Wütend begann das Fiepen stärker zu werden und er erkannte einen kleinen, knallgelben Vogel, der sich in dem Geäst verhakt hatte.

„Warte.", murmelte er.

Langsam und vorsichtig hob er den verhedderten Vogel an und versuchte den Ast aus dem kleinen Flügel zu ziehen. Wüten fiepte der Vogel wieder und zwickte ihm in die Hand.

„Lass das, ich will dir nur helfen."

Als hätte er ihn verstanden, hörte der Vogel auf sich zu beschweren und ihn zu zwicken. Beim zweiten Versuch schaffte er es den Ast zu entfernen und setzte den Vogel auf den Boden.

„So."

Der Vogel piepste kurz und plusterte sich auf. „Jetzt flieg schon."

Doch der Vogel blieb einfach hocken und piepste erneut. Verwundert hob er die Augenbrauen. Der Vogel schien schwerer verletzt zu sein als gedacht.

„Was ist?"

_Pieps_

„Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen."

_Pieps, pieps_.

„Na gut."

Er bot dem Vogel seine flache Hand an, auf die der kleine, gelbe Vogel freudig piepsen hopste. „Aber wehe du piepst jetzt die ganze Zeit.", meinte er und setzte den Vogel auf seine Schulter.

Obwohl es noch regnete, es eisig kalt war und er immer noch nicht wusste wo er war, hob sich seine Laune, denn er war nun nicht mehr allein.

_Pieps…_


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1.

Das Meer rauschte leise, ab und an kreischte eine Möwe und der Wind wehte sanft die Küste entlang.

Gemütlich ließen sich drei jungen Männer die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen und dösten vor sich hin, bis einer von ihnen seine dunkelroten Augen aufschlug.

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen."

„An was denkst du genau, mon ami?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber das Rumsitzen langweilt mich."

Der Blondschopf hob eine seiner geschwungenen Augebrauen und fegte seine schulterlangen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Wir könnten ein paar Mädchen…"

„Neeein, Francis, das haben wir gestern erst gemacht.", unterbrach er seinen Freund gleich. „Ich dachte an irgendetwas… Legendäres."

Mit diesen Worten stupste er den immer noch vor sich hindösenden Spanier solange an, bis dieser verschlafen ein Auge öffnete. „Ich bin für eine Siesta.", murmelte er. „Wir sind gerade erst eine halbe Stunde vor Berwald davon gelaufen."

Gilbert machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ewigkeit."

Dem Franzosen entfuhr ein leises Hmpf. „Dann könnten wir auch ein paar hübsche Mädchen aufreißen."

„Aber das machen wir soooo oft.", stöhnte Antonio, der nun endgültig wach war.

„Bien, was sollen wir dann tun?"

Gilbert sprang auf und lief hin und her. „Wir… nein… oder wie wäre es mit…? Nein, das haben wir auch schon gemacht…"

„Habt ihr in letzter Zeit eigentlich etwas von Arthur oder Alfred gehört?", fragte Antonio.

Gilbert achtete nicht auf ihn und lief weiter hin und her.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst.", erwiderte Francis und sah zum Strand hinunter. „Seltsam."

„Eben."

„Leute?"

„Vielleicht haben sie ihn endlich eingewiesen, wegen les… fées und so."

Bei dem Wort Fee deutete Francis Anführungszeichen an und wackelte vielsagend mit den blonden Brauen.

„Macht ihr das mit Absicht?", fragte Gilbert schon fast böse auf seine Freunde und wedelte mit der Hand zwischen ihren Gesichtern herum.

„No, para nada.", antwortete der Spanier und zeigte endlich wieder Aufmerksamkeit an dem hochgewachsenen Preußen. „Aber findest du es nicht auch komisch, dass Arthur und Alfred, die sonst sehr oft hier zusammen spazieren gehen, schon seit drei Wochen nicht mehr aufgetaucht sind?"

Für einen Moment überlegte Gilbert und schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch wenn es mich nicht sonderlich reizt, aber: Lust es herauszufinden?"

„Was?", fragten Antonio und Francis wie aus einem Munde.

„Na, ob Arthur und Alfred etwas zusammen aushecken?"

Spanien und Frankreich sahen sich kurz an, überlegten und zuckten mit den Schultern. „Wenn du unbedingt willst, mon ami. Wir sind dabei."

„Prima!", freute sich Gilbert. „Na dann, los!"

Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort sondern rannte die Dünen hinunter, schlug einen Haken und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Maintenant?", fragte Francis seufzend und sah den anderen Südländer grinsend an.

„Warte…,", antworte dieser, während er dem Preußen hinterher sah. „Jetzt!"

„Grande-Bretagne ist in der anderen Richtung!"

Abrupt blieb Gilbert stehen, stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und sah seine Freunde böse grinsend an. „Los runter da, bevor ich euch holen komme!

„Uuuuh.", sagte Spanien und sprang auf.

„Er ist wirklich gelangweilt", kommentierte Frankreich und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Zackig, France und España!", knurrte Preußen.

„Oh, es wird ernst. Er spricht uns mit Ländernamen an.", lachte Antonio

„Und sogar in der jeweiligen Sprache.", kicherte Francis.

Francis blonde Haare wehten sanft im Wind und verschlugen so manchem Mädchen den Atem. Antonio hatte die Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben und pfiff ein munteres Lied. Gilberts mürrischer Gesichtsausdruck wich einem süffisanten Grinsen, als er seine Freunde beobachtete. Sie waren wirklich ein verführerisches Trio. Jeder von ihnen traf einen anderen Frauengeschmack. Für die eine der charmante, elegante Franzose, für die anderen der heißblütige Spanier mit den waldgrünen Augen und für die ganz Speziellen der hochgewachsene Preuße mit den dunkelroten Augen und den silberweißen Haaren. Er war sowieso der Tollste von ihnen. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Was gibt es da so grinsen?", fragte Antonio und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Er denkt wahrscheinlich wieder darüber nach, wie toll er ist.", antwortete der Franzose an seiner Stelle.

Gilbert zwinkerte ihnen mit einem Auge zu und bestätigte somit. Seine Freunde wussten wie er wirklich war. Nicht immer war er der Hyperaktive oder Lebensfrohe sondern ab und an auch mal niedergeschlagen und mies gelaunt. Sie wussten, dass er gerne am Meer war und dass er sie manchmal darum beneidete, dass ihre Länder am Atlantik lagen. Er wäre bisweilen gerne mal so gewesen wie Spanien oder wenn es sein musste sogar Großbritannien. Hauptsache über die Meere segeln und die Welt bereisen.

Preußen lag zwar an der Ostsee, aber was war das schon im Vergleich zu einem Weltmeer. Überhaupt, es war warm in Südfrankreich oder Spanien. Für einen kleinen Moment entfuhr Gilbert ein leises Seufzen.

„Dios mío!", entfuhr es Antonio und riss Gilbert aus den Gedanken.

„C'est pas possible.", murmelte Francis und starte den nicht mehr weit entfernten Hafen entgeistert an. „Das ist unmöglich."

Gilbert folgte den Blicken seiner Freunde und entdeckte die Ursache ihres Erstaunens. Ein großes Schiff wippte sanft im Seegang und funkelte Schwarz in der hochstehenden Sonne. Auf dem hohen Mast wehte die die Flaggenkombination von Amerika und Großbritannien.

„Das haben sie also die letzten drei Wochen gemacht.", dachte Gilbert laut. „Wozu?"

„Fragen wir ihn doch.", erwiderte Antonio ehrfürchtig, als sie dem Schiff näher kamen und Großbritannien nur mit einer weißen Seemannshose bekleidet auf der Reling sitzen sahen. Bevor Francis oder Gilbert reagieren konnten, winke Antonio Arthur freudig.

„Hola, mi amigo!", rief er und grinste breit.

Erstaunt hob Britannien den Kopf. „Hello, old boys, was macht ihr denn hier?"

An seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte Gilbert genau, dass Arthur ihnen keinen Meter weit traute und es wunderte ihn ganz und gar nicht. Was Francis, Antonio und er schon für Unsinn angestellt hatten, ließ jede Nation wütend schnauben oder das Weite suchen.

„Nichts, wir wollten nur mal schauen.", antwortete Francis.

Mit diesen Worten drehte er den Kopf und sah einer Frau, die gerade vorbei lief erst auf die üppige Brust und dann auf den wohlgeformten Hintern.

„Und das soll ich euch glauben?"

„Gut, wenn du so fragst…", fing Gilbert an und nahm sich vor ausnahmsweise Mal ernsthaft zu bleiben. Er war viel zu neugierig, was es mit dem Schiff auf sich hatte. „Wir hatten uns gewundert, was du mit dem Schiff vorhast."

„Heeeeeeey Guys!", rief jemand hinter den drei Freunden und keine Sekunde später hing Alfred an Gilberts und Francis Hals und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Antonio fuhr herum und grinste ebenfalls.

„Spain, my pirate friend.", begrüßte er Antonio und ließ Gilbert und Francis los um den Spanier ebenfalls zu umarmen.

Gilbert war es gewohnt, dass Alfred immer guter Laune war, aber heute lag irgendwas in der Luft und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es an diesem großen Schiff lag. Warum sprach Alfred Antonio sonst mit Piratenfreund an?

„Alfred!", rief Arthur, der aufgesprungen war und hocherhoben auf der Reling stand.

Preußen legte den Kopf in den Nacken und musste die Hand über die Augen legen um den Briten im hellen Sonnenlicht erkennen zu können. Er hatte die Arme vor der breiten, nackten Brust verschränkt und sah Alfred bestimmend an.

„Ach Artie-Boy, lass uns Spanien mitnehmen."

„Prima Idee!", erwiderte Arthur zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

„Moment! Halt Stopp, was zum Kuckuck geht hier vor?", brach es aus Gilbert hervor.

Mit einem großen Satz war Arthur von der Reling gesprungen und landete elegant neben Antonio und Alfred. Ruppig zog er Letzteren von dem Chaostrio weg.

„Wisst ihr was das soll?", murrte Gilbert.

Francis sah erneut einem Mädchen hinterher und warf ihr eine Kusshand zu. Deswegen war es in den letzten Minuten so still von Frankreichs Seite.

„Ich habe eine Vermutung.", murmelte Antonio.

„Echt jetzt?"

„Si. Ich denke die beiden planen eine längere Reise."

Jetzt ging Gilbert ein Licht auf. Das große Schiff. Arthur in Seemannskleidung, Alfred wie er Antonio einen Piraten nannte und die Aussage ihn mitzunehmen.

„Das wäre ein Abenteuer pour toi, mon ami.", mischte sich Francis plötzlich doch ein. „Du wolltest doch schon immer zur See fahren."

In Gilberts Kopf erschienen die schönsten Bilder. Er, wie er auf dem Bug dieses tiefschwarzen Schiffes stand. Die frische Meeresluft, wie sie durch seine Kleidung fuhr und einen salzig herben Geruch hinterließ.

Kurz entschlossen stapfte Preußen auf die beiden anglophonen Länder zu, schob sie auseinander und baute sich zwischen ihnen auf.

„Wir kommen mit!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2.:

Er hatte es sich schwieriger vorgestellt den Briten zu überzeugen, aber Arthur hatte letztendlich doch zugestimmt das Trio mitzunehmen. Natürlich nicht ohne vorher ein paar Regel aufzustellen. Die Drei mussten auf diesem Schiff mit anpacken.

„Du musst das Tau straff ziehen, sonst flackert das Segel!", knurrte Arthur Alfred an und half ihm das schwere Seil fest zu zurren.

Antonio stand am Ruder, einen großen Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen. So sah der Spanier wirklich aus wie früher, als er noch Pirat war. Gilbert verzog das Gesicht und sah sich nach Francis um. Seit sie abgelegt hatten, hatte er den Blondschopf nicht mehr gesehen. Wahrscheinlich stieg er einem der wenigen Mädchen auf diesem Schiff hinterher. Sobald Arthur das herausfand, würde es wieder Ärger geben. Typisch. Aber zum Glück stand Gilbert hoch oben im Krähennest und ließ sie die Meerluft durch die silbernen Haare wehen.

Es war warm, die Sonne schien und seine Laune war herausragend. Es fehlte nur noch ein kühles Bier und seine Reise wäre perfekt. Der olle Brite hatte jedoch nur so eine seltsame Plörre dabei, die er _Ale_ nannte. Gilbert verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch. Die Luft war so rein und frisch, dass er gar nicht genug davon haben konnte. Immer weiter schipperten sie nach Süden und insgeheim war Gilbert schon gespannt, was sie in den fernen Ländern so finden würden. Sicher nichts, was so toll war wie er, das stand schon mal fest.

Er grinste und öffnete die Augen wieder.

Aus dem Krähennest hatte er eine hervorragende Sicht über alles. Das Meer funkelte dunkelblau und reflektierte die hohe Sonne, die umbarmherzig auf Gilbert herunterknallte. Jetzt verstand er warum Antonio und seit wenigen Minuten auch Arthur so riesige Hüte aufhatten. Er war erstaunt gewesen, dass Arthur die weiße Seemannshose gegen eine dunkelblaue Offizierskluft getauscht hatte, aber als dann auch noch sein bester Freund in genau die selbe (rote) Kluft geschlüpft war, blieb ihm ernsthaft die Spucke weg. Gilbert kniff die Augen zusammen. Von oben unterschieden sich Spanien und Großbritannien nur wegen der unterschiedlichen Farben.

Moment! Ein weiterer Offizier erschien auf Deck und wie Arthur in blauer Kluft „Francis.", murmelte Gilbert erschrocken.

Was war hier los?

„Komm runter, mon ami. Ich habe etwas für dich!"

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich den Preußen. Selbst wenn Francis einer seiner besten Freunde war, konnte man nicht wissen, was dieser Franzose schon wieder plante. Er war ja schließlich nicht ohne Grund ein „Mitglied" des Bad Friends Trio.

„Wenn du nicht runter kommst, kommen wir rauf, Lad.", schrie Arthur ohne aufzusehen.

Gilbert atmete tief durch. Was sollte schon passieren? Sie waren auf hoher See.

Somit kletterte aus dem Krähennest und gesellte sich zu seinen Freunden.

„Voilà!"; rief Francis und warf Gilbert ein braunes Bündel zu.

„Heeey Guys, wie sehe ich aus?", mischte sich plötzlich Alfred ein und sprang zwischen die drei Männer.

Der Jungspund hüpfte freudig in ihrer Mitte herum und präsentierte seine neue Kleidung. Anders wie Arthur, Antonio oder Francis, trug er keine Offizierskluft, aber ein leichtes Hemd, eine derbe Lederhose und hohe, schwarze Stiefel.

Gilbert schluckte. Selbst Amerika sah aus, als wäre er ein Jungpirat und er? Er stach mit seinen schlichten dunkelgrauen Klamotten hervor, wie ein schwarzes Schaf.

Er verkrampfte sich und drückte das Bündel in seinen Händen zusammen.

„Attention! Du zerknitterst es.", schalt ihn der Franzose.

Verwirrt öffnete Gilbert das Bündel und blieb für einen Moment regungslos. Arthur klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Antonio meinte der gehört dir."

Britannien drückte ihm einen großen Hut in die Hand. Wie auch die Hüte der anderen hatte dieser eine große weiße Feder, die im Wind leicht hin und her wippte, aber zusätzlich war eine Rose in der Krempe festgenäht.

Ein dicker Kloß hing in Gilberts Hals. Seine Freunde hatten an ihn gedacht und ihm eine Uniform besorgt so wie sie eine trugen… und einen Hut. Einen schönen Hut.

Sanft strich er über die Feder. Sie war weich und glatt. Mit den Fingerspitzen berührte er die zarte Rose und zog ihren samtenen Duft tief ein. Diesen Duft zusammen mit der Meeresbrise hätte er am liebsten in einer Phiole eingefangen, damit er ihn für die Ewigkeit bewahren konnte.

„Sieh einer an, la Prusse ist sprachlos."

„Ich hasse es, dass ich in deiner Sprache weiblich bin.", knurrte Preußen erwidernd.

Der Franzose zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Zieh dich um, los, hurry.", bettelte Alfred und zupfte an Gilberts Ärmel.

„América hat Recht. Du solltest uns nicht warten lassen, mi amigo."

Spanien war direkt neben ihm aufgetaucht und setzte Gilbert den edlen Hut auf. „Bevor du noch einen Sonnenstich bekommst."

Mit sanften, aber bestimmenden Schupsen bugsierte Spanien seinen Freund unters Deck und schlug nach ihm die Tür zu.

Schnell war er in seiner Kabine verschwunden und schlüpfte in die Offizierskluft. Leider gab es keinen Spiegel in dem er sich hätte bewundern können, aber er war sich sicher, dass er fabelhaft aussah. Er sah immer fabelhaft aus!

Er gesellte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden an Deck und ließ sich von ihnen bewundern. Arthur musterte ihn mit einer gehoben Augenbraue.

„Irgendwie erinnerst du mich an jemanden.", murmelte er.

„Lass mich dir helfen: Der supertolle Gilbert!"

Arthur verzog das Gesicht. „No!", erwiderte er entschieden, worauf Preußen ebenfalls eine Grimasse zog.

„Wer dann?"; grummelte er.

„Mhm."

Kurzerhand nahm Arthur Gilberts Kopf in beide Hände und schob diesen etwas zur Seite, am Kinn etwas in die Höhe und den Hut gerade.

„Hey, er sieht aus wie ein Adliger.", schrie Alfred und sprang neben Arthur, um Gilbert ebenfalls zu mustern.

„Indeed!", rief Arthur und ließ Preußens Gesicht los. „Du siehst aus wie dein alter Boss!"

„Oui, er hat Recht.", mischte sich Francis ein. „Wie war noch gleich sein Name?"

„Ihr meint doch nicht etwa Friedrich den Großen?", krächzte Preußen und der Kloß in seinem Hals war wieder da.

„Nein, er ist viel zu jung.", warf Alfred ein

„Stimmt, dir fehlen hier und da ein paar Falten, aber... Mhm, was meinst du Antonio?"

Nun hing es an der Meinung des Spaniers. Dieser quetschte sich zwischen Arthur und Francis und sah Gilbert direkt an.

„Bueno…", fing Antonio an. „Ich finde auch, dass du ihm etwas ähnlich siehst."

Gilbert klappte der Mund auf. Er starrte die vier Nationen an und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Preußen wieder einmal sprachlos. Er machte den Mund wieder zu und zog die Meerluft tief in seine Lunge.

„Natürlich. Er ist genau so toll wie ich!"; sagte er schließlich mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf den Lippen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3

Er war müde und irgendwie war ihm übel. Das Schiff wippte hin und her, bewegte sich aber keinen Millimeter vorwärts. Unbarmherzig knallte die Sonne auf ihn hinab und ließ die Luft flirren. Wie konnte es so hoch im Norden nur so heiß werden?

Mühsam sah er unter der Hutkrempe hervor und versuchte einen festen Punkt zu fixieren um die aufkommende Übelkeit zu verdrängen. Das stellte sich als schwieriger heraus, als es klang. Auf diesem verdammten Schiff wackelte alles und auf dem Meer gab es nichts worauf er sich hätte fixieren können.

Leise stöhnend stieß er sich von dem Mast ab und schlurfte zu Antonio, der mit der Hüfte an dem Geländer lehnte, dass die Brücke vom Deck trennte.

In dieser Windstille hatte er nichts zu tun und so döste er ebenso gelangweilt wie Gilbert, vor sich hin.

„Schönes Wetter heute, was?"

Der Spanier legte den Kopf leicht schräg um unter dem Hut hervor zu blicken. Die grünen Augen sahen ihn müde an und schlossen sich langsam wieder.

„So ist es eben manchmal. Du musst dich gedulden.", murmelte er und zog den Hut ins Gesicht.

Gilbert schnaubte verächtlich und lief zurück aufs Deck um dort hin und her zu laufen. Er hatte sich diese ganze Seereise spannender vorgestellt. Jetzt dümpelten sie schon seit zwei Tagen auf dem Meer herum ohne dass sich auch nur eine leichte Brise auftat.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich eingeengt. Matrosen lagen in der Sonne oder spielten mit Alfred Karten. Gestern noch hatte es ihm Spaß gemacht dem jungen Spund Tricks beizubringen, aber heute war er einfach nur gelangweilt. War er nicht aus diesem Grund auf diese Reise gegangen? Um Spaß zu haben?

Wütende Rufe erklangen unter den Holzdielen hervor. Für einen Moment verwirrt schaute Gilbert auf die Bretter auf denen er stand. Ein Poltern folgte der zornigen Stimme und kurz darauf stolperte ein halbnackter Francis aufs Deck.

„Mais, ma chère!", rief er süßlich, doch da traf ihn auch schon einer seiner ledernen Stiefel.

„Halt dich von mir fern, Froschfresser!", erwiderte eine junge Frau wütend und erschien in der Tür, aus welcher der Franzose gerade getreten war.

Für Gilberts Geschmack war sie viel zu dünn und klapperig, aber wenn Francis seinen Spaß mit ihr hatte, sollte er doch… oder auch nicht. Je nach dem wie man die Situation betrachtete.

Aufgebracht knallte die dürre Frau die Tür zu.

Francis hörte auf seinen Charme spielen zu lassen, knöpfte sein Hemd zu und schritt auf Gilbert zu.

„Frauen.", murmelte Francis süffisant und zwinkerte Gilbert zu.

„Femme Fatal?"

Der blonde Franzose zuckte nur mit den Schultern und warf, trotz Hitze, seine Jacke über die Schultern.

„Du siehst irgendwie blass aus, mon ami.", lenkte er ab und legte Gilbert die Hand auf den Rücken. „Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Gilbert grummelte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Pardon?"

„Mir ist langweilig!", wiederholte Gilbert trotzig.

„Ah…", entfuhr es dem Franzosen. „Vielleicht solltest du…"

„Nein."

„Du weißt doch gar nicht…"

„Natürlich weiß ich das, du Weiberheld."

Der Franzose grinste anzüglich und wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. „Wenn du deine Meinung änderst: Unter Deck laufen ziemlich viele heiße…"

Gilbert ließ den Franzosen einfach stehen und lief zum Bug. Dort lehnte er sich mit den Unterarmen auf die Rehling und starrte sein Spiegelbild im grünblauen Meer an.

Neben seinem hellen Spiegelbild tauchte ein weiteres, dunkleres Bild eines blonden Mannes auf.

Schweigend standen sie eine Weile nebeneinander und Gilbert musste sich ein wenig eingestehen, dass er den leicht mürrischen Mann dafür schätze.

Ein Fisch schnappte nach einem unsichtbaren Körnchen und verschwand erschrocken wieder in den Tiefen.

„Ich hasse das!", sagte er plötzlich.

Gilbert drehte den Kopf und sah den blonden Mann mit den tiefgrünen Augen durchdringend an.

„Ich wollte Alfred die Welt zeigen und jetzt dümpeln wir hier rum und kommen nicht vorwärts."

Noch nie hatte er den Briten so erlebt. Seit dem er Alfred hatte, hatte Gilbert ihn selten gesehen, aber von Hören - Sagen wusste er, dass es Arthur eine Menge Freude bereitete auf Klein-Amerika aufzupassen.

Gilbert konnte es sich nicht vorstellen wie es sein würde auf eine kleine Nation aufzupassen und er wollte es auch nicht. Ein kleines Kind, das ihn davon abhielt sein Leben zu leben? Pah! Am liebsten hätte er laut gelacht.

„Du solltest etwas unternehmen, Arthur."

„Ach und was?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Du bist doch der Captain."

Sichtlich irritiert hob Britannien die Augenbrauen. Natürlich misstraute er Gilbert. Du liebe Güte, er traute sich ja selbst nicht, wenn ihm so verdammt langweilig war, aber es war doch Fakt, dass sich ein Captain um seine Crew kümmerte oder nicht?

Plötzlich hatte Gilbert eine Idee. „Versuch es doch mit einen deiner Zaubertricks?"

Ein schallendes Lachen entfuhr dem Briten, doch als er Gilberts Blick bemerkte, hielt er inne. „Du meinst das Ernst?"

„Natürlich."

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee.", murmelte Antonio.

„Sei still, sonst überlegt er es sich anders!", fuhr Gilbert ihn an und gab ihm einen unsanften Schubs. „Ich habe eine Stunde gebraucht um ihn zu überzeugen."

Arthur war dabei Linien um den Schiffsmast zu malen und murmelte vor sich hin.

„Das endet böse."

„Ich sagte, du sollst still sein!", zischte Gilbert.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt was du tust.", sagte Antonio an Arthur gewandt, worauf Gilbert ihm einen Hieb in die Seite verpasste.

Dem Spanier entfuhr die Luft aus der Lunge. Für einen kurzen Moment tat Gilbert die Brutalität leid, aber er wollte verhindern, dass Arthur es sich doch noch anders überlegte.

Plötzlich schob Alfred den Kopf zwischen Antonio und Gilbert hindurch.

„What's up?", fragte er energiegeladen und als er Britanniens Kreise, Dreiecke und andere Malereien entdeckte fing er an freudig zu lachen. „Wow, einer deiner Zaubertrick, wie cooool!"

Gilbert verdrehte die Augen, als die kleine Nation auf Großbritannien zu rennen wollte. Mit einem geschickten Handgriff packte er Alfred am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich.

„Lass ihn bloß in Ruhe, Frechdachs."

„Aber…"

„Psscht.", machte Gilbert energisch und Alfred verstumme eingeschüchtert.

Alle drei beobachteten sie Arthurs Gekritzel auf dem Boden. Antonio rieb sich immer noch die schmerzende Seite, aber Gilbert würde den Teufel tun und sich entschuldige.

„So.", murmelte der Brite und erhob sich um sein Werk zu begutachten.

Gilbert hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was diese Symbole alle zu bedeuten hatten, aber irgendwas wird sich Arthur schon dabei gedacht haben.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Alfred neugierig und versuchte seinen Kragen aus Gilberts Griff zu entwinden.

Unter dem bösen Blick des Briten ließ Gilbert den Jungen los. Sofort stellte sich Alfred an Arthurs Seite und streckte dem hochgewachsenen Preußen die Zunge heraus.

Er wollte gerade einen Satz machen um dem vorlauten Bengel eine zu verpassen, doch Antonio hielt ihn am Ellenbogen fest.

„Lass ihn. Er ist noch ein Kind."

Auch Arthur hatte Gilberts Absichten bemerkt und ho schützend den Arm vor Alfred. Gilbert entfuhr ein tiefes Brummen. Als würde er dem Jungen ernsthaft Schaden zu fügen. Er ging ihm zwar gehörig auf den Keks, wenn er so rumhampelte, aber er war eben noch voller Energie und Tatendrang.

Eigentlich konnte er es der jungen Nation nicht übel nehmen, denn er selbst wäre am liebsten über das ganze Schiff gesprungen und hätte seine Launen ausgelebt.

Stattdessen brummelte er erneut vor sich hin. Es war Zeit für ein Abenteuer oder er würde sich wirklich noch zu alt dafür fühlen.

_Igitt, alt!_, dachte er und schüttelte sich kurz.

„Los, fang schon an!", forderte er den Briten auf.

Dieser nickte stumm und zog ein zerfleddertes Buch aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke.

„Buena Suerte!", murmelte Antonio, während Arthur anfing aus dem Buch zu lesen.

Arthur nickte Antonio seufzend zu. „Werden wir brauchen.", erwiderte er zweifelnd.

„Du bekommst das hin, Britain!", meinte Alfred aufbauend und linste in das Buch, verzog aber dann das Gesicht.

Arthur huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht und wuschelte Alfred durch die Haare. „We'll see!"

„Mach endlich!", forderte Gilbert ungeduldig und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Ohne Gilbert noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, fing Arthur an aus dem Buch vorzulesen.

Erst geschah überhaupt nichts, aber dann fingen die Zeichen auf dem Boden zu leuchten an. Gilbert grinste breit. Das altenglische Gebrabbel schien zu funktionieren.

Plötzlich verblassten die dunkelbraunen Holzplanken und ein weißblonder Haarschopf tauchte langsam auf. Eine dunkelblaue Schleife zierte die helle Frisur, lenkte aber nicht von dem bitterbösen Gesicht ab.

„Iiek", entfuhr es Alfred, welcher sich sofort hinter Arthur versteckte.

„Dios mío!", kam es tonlos von Antonio.

Gilbert dagegen wagte es sich nicht einen Ton von sich zu geben, als er in die dunkelblauen, kalten Augen sah.

„Damn!", fluchte Arthur.

Kurzerhand trat er über die schimmernden Linien und schob die auftauchende Belarus schlichtweg wieder in den Boden.

Gilbert holte erst wieder Luft als der mordlüsternde Staat wieder verschwunden war. Russland war eine Sache, aber seine irre Schwester konnte hier keiner gebrauchen.

„Sorry, boys.", sagte Arthur und kratzte sich fragend am Kopf während er die anderen Seiten des Buches studierte. „Eigentlich hätte das funktionieren müssen."

Als Gilbert gerade etwas erwidern wollte, zogen tiefschwarze Wolken am Himmel auf. Bedrohliches Donnern ließ das ganze Schiff erbeben und ferne Blitze zuckten über den dunklen Himmel.

Antonio legte den Kopf in den Nacken und hielt seinen Hut fest, als eine starke, eisigkalte Windböe daran riss. „Ich befürchte, du hast es übertrieben, mi amigo."

Arthur tat es Antonio gleich und sah in den Himmel. „Bloody Hell!", fluchte er. „Bindet alles fest, was euch lieb und teuer ist. Es wird hier gleich sehr ungemütlich!"

Sofort sprang der Spanier ans Ruder, Arthur jagte den protestierenden Alfred unter Deck und bellte den Matrosen Befehle entgegen.

Gilbert verstand die Aufregung nicht. Endlich gab es hier mal ein wenig Action, wie Alfred sagen würde.

Der Preuße grinste triumphierend als ein erneuter Windstoß das Schiff antrieb und schwere Wellen an den Rumpf schlugen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4.:

Salzig feuchte Luft schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Kalter Wind zerzauste seine kurzen, blonden Haare und ließ ihn frösteln. Der kleine gelbe Vogel hatte sich unter seinem Pullikragen verkrochen und piepste wütend.

„Ich kann auch nichts dafür.", sagte er leise und hob schützend eine Hand vor den Vogel.

Seit Tagen liefen sie Richtung Norden. Von weitem konnte er bereits den Strand erkennen. Der Wind wurde immer stärker und wühlte das Meer zu hohen bedrohlichen Wellen auf. Wieder piepste der Vogel und flatterte unruhig auf der Schulter des Jungen hin und her.

Ungeachtet des aufziehenden Gewitters ging er weiter Richtung Strand.

Pechschwarze Wolken verdunkelten die Sonne und tauchten die Landschaft in eine schon fast nächtliche Dunkelheit. Kurze Blitze erhellten hier und da den Himmel und schlugen bereits in unmittelbarer Umgebung ein.

„Wir sollten uns einen Unterschlupf suchen, hm?"

_Pieps_.

„Eben, meine ich doch auch."

In den letzten Tagen hatte er es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht sich mit dem Vogel zu unterhalten. Dadurch fühlte er sich weniger allein und verlassen.

Donner grollte laut und erschütterte den kleinen Jungen bis ins Mark. Auch der Vogel piepste erschrocken. Dicke Tropfen fingen langsam an auf sie herunter zu prasseln und durchweichten seine Kleidung.

Verächtlich schnaubte er. Er war doch von dem letzten Regenguss noch feucht hinter den Ohren und jetzt ein neues Gewitter. Das Leben schien es nicht gut mit ihm zu meinen.

_Pieps_.

Der blonde Junge drehte den Kopf, als der kleine Vogel seinen linken Arm hinunter hopste und sich mit den scharfen Krallen an seinem Zeigefinger festhielt. Aufgeregt piepste er und flatterte wild mit den Flügeln, als wollte er den Jungen zum links Gehen bewegen.

„Schon verstanden.", murmelte er.

Als er die angewiesene Richtung einschlug, hörte Vogel auf zu flattern, blieb aber auf seinem Finger verkrallt sitzen.

Der steinerne Untergrund wich immer mehr dem sandigen Strand, bis er in Mitten hoher Dünen stand und er von umherfliegendem Sand überhäuft wurde.

Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen auf einen Vogel zu hören. Ein greller Blitz zuckte über den Himmel und erhellte für einen kurzen Augenblick die Umgebung. Dieser Bruchteil einer Sekunde genügte. Er entdecke ein kleines Häuschen, das sich praktisch an zwei riesige Dünen kuschelte und dem Gewitter strotzte.

„Danke.", sagte er zu dem Vogel und schob ihn vorsichtig unter seinen Pulli.

So schnell er konnte rannte er zu dem Häuschen und sprang die die drei Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf.

Die Stufen, vom Regen ganz glitschig, ließen in stolpern und der länge nach auf das harte Holz fallen. Der gelbe Vogel sprang wütend aus seinem Pulli und piepste aufgebracht.

„Schön, und ich dachte schon dir wäre etwas passiert.", knurrte er dem Vogel zu und rappelte sich langsam auf.

Eines seiner Knie schmerzte und als er einen Blick darauf warf, wurde ihm schlecht. Blut lief aus einer undefinierbar großen Wunde und wurde durch die Nässe sein ganzes Bein hinunter geschwemmt. Der Vogel sprang auf seinen Kopf und piepste ausnahmsweise einmal nicht. Tapfer biss er die Zähne zusammen und rappelte sich auf.

Leicht humpelnd schritt er an die Tür, doch bevor er sie öffnen konnte, stach ihm ein helles, großes Schild ins Auge.

**Eintritt für Unbefugte und alle, die nicht so toll sind wie ich:**

**VERBOTEN!**

**Das heißt: Für euch ALLE!**

„…gezeichnet Preußen!", las er die letzten zwei Worte leise.

Bei dem letzten Wort piepste der Vogel freudig und hopste auf seinem Kopf herunter. Ein Donnerschlag ließ ihn verstummen und den kleinen Jungen voller Schreck zusammen zucken.

„Wir gehen da jetzt rein, verstanden!", sagte er an das Schild gerichtet und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Ich überlege gerade,… vielleicht wäre Belarus doch besser gewesen!", schrie Antonio gegen den brüllenden Sturm.

Gilbert und Francis klammerten sich an dickes Tau und versuchten ihr bestes um das Segel einzuholen, doch der Wind machte es ihnen schlichtweg unmöglich. Das hohe Segel war zum Zerreißen gespannt und ließ sich von den zwei Nationen nicht bewegen.

Alfred schlitterte an ihren Füßen vorbei und schlug hart gegen die Rehling. Eine heftige Welle krachte gegen die Seite des Schiffes und beförderte Klein-Amerika auf die gegenüberliegende Rehling. Zu dumm, dass dort bereits Stücke fehlten und Alfred nun drohte in das tobende Meer zu stürzten. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich noch an einer überhängenden Planke festhalten.

Arthur brüllte so laut, dass er den grollenden Donner übertönte und machte einen weiten Sprung auf Alfred zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Gilbert, dass der Brite es nicht rechtzeitig zu Alfred schaffen würde. Bereits jetzt ließen die Kräfte des Jungen nach.

„Halt das fest.", schrie er Francis an und ließ ihm selben Moment das Tau los.

Der Franzose fluchte, als die Wucht des Segels ihn traf, doch er hielt dem stand. Gilbert rutschte auf den Knien auf Amerika zu.

Arthur entfuhr ein Schrei des Entsetzens, als Alfreds Finger von der Planke rutschten und er sich bereits im freien Fall befand als Gilbert ihn am Oberarm packte.

Sein Schultergelenk protestierte schmerzend. Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gedrückt, als das Gewicht der kleinen Nation sie beide nach unten zog. Sonst kaum ein Fliegengewicht zog Klein-Amerika sie beide Richtung Meeresspiegel.

„Lass bloß nicht los!", schrie Gilbert dem Jungen zu, der ihm aus der Hand zu rutschen drohte.

Alfred schüttelte stur mit dem Kopf und versuchte mit der freien Hand nach der überhängenden Planke zu greifen.

Endlich hatte es Britannien durch das Getümmel geschafft und packte Gilbert um die Hüfte. Von der Seite erschienen die Arme des Spaniers, der nach Alfred griff. Mit vereinten Kräften zogen sie sich gegenseitig wieder aufs Schiff.

Dumpf schlugen sie alle auf das Deck. Arthur entfuhr die Luft aus den Lungen, als Gilbert mit Alfred in den Armen auf ihm landete. Antonio hatte die weißen Ärmelfetzen der kleinen Nation zwischen den Fingern und warf sie fluchend in den Wind.

„Ich würde sagen, das war knapp!", witzelte Gilbert, ließ Klein-Amerika los und rollte von Arthur herunter.

Wütend sprang Arthur und zog Alfred fest in die Arme. „Mach das nie wieder!"

Gilbert hatte sich gerade erhoben, da wurde das Boot erneut von einer Riesenwelle erschüttert.

„Prusia!", entfuhr es Antonio tonlos, doch Gilbert konnte es in diesem Augenblick von seinen Lippen ablesen, als ihre beiden Körper aufeinander trafen und sie gemeinsam durch die zerstörte Rehling ins Meer stürzten.

Für einen kurzen Moment vernahm er die entsetzten Rufe seiner Freunde und Francis wie er aus dem Nichts auftauchte und versuchte nach Antonios haltsuchender Hand zu greifen.

Danach umspülte ihn die eisig-salzige Schwärze des Meeres.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 5.:

Warme Sonnestrahlen kitzelten sein geschundenes Gesicht und weckten ihn aus einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Langsam öffnete er ein Auge und bereute es sofort wieder. Rasende Kopfschmerzen hämmerten los, als die helle Morgensonne seine Pupille traf.

Er fluchte leise und schlang seinen Arm über die Augen, doch die Kopfschmerzen ließen nicht nach.

„Díos mio, ich dachte schon du bist tot.", krächzte es neben ihm.

„Antonio?"

Seine Stimme klang genau so kratzend und krähend wie die des Spaniers. Er nahm den Arm wieder vom Gesicht und zwang sich dazu den Kopf nach links zu drehen und Antonio anzusehen.

Er lag ausgestreckt neben ihm im Sand. Von der edlen Uniform war kaum noch was übrig. Sie hing in losen Fetzen um den schlanken, braungebrannten Körper des Spaniers.

Gilbert runzelte die Stirn und trieb sein schmerzendes Hirn an. Verschwommen kam ihm die gestrige Nacht wieder in Erinnerung. Antonio und er waren bei diesem Sturm über Bord gegangen.

Der Spanier hustete leise. „Francis ist auch da.", murmelte und deutete links von sich.

Gilbert hob langsam den Kopf und entdeckte den noch bewusstlosen Franzosen. Auch von seiner Kleidung waren nur noch Fetzen übrig.

„Seid ihr verletzt?"

Der Spanier tastete mit einer Hand seinen Oberkörper ab. „Ich glaube nicht."

„Was ist mit Francis?"

Antonio hob langsam den Kopf und schien den Franzosen anzustupsen, denn dieser gab einen unschönen Fluch von sich. Natürlich klang es auf Französisch so als würde Francis Antonio gerade seine Liebe bekunden, doch Gilbert beherrschte ein paar Worte Französisch und das gerade war absolut nicht nett.

„Ihm geht's gut.", antwortete Antonio und ließ den Kopf wieder in den Sand sinken. „Was ist mit dir?"

Gilbert schloss die Augen und hörte in sich hinein. Er legte eine Hand auf die Brust und fühlte seine nackte Haut. Schmerzlich wurde er sich bewusst, dass natürlich auch seine Uniform nur noch unförmige Stoffstücke waren.

„Bestens!", erwiderte er zynisch. „Wie kommt Francis hier her?"

Das letzte Mal hatte er den Franzosen gesehen, da hielt er ein Tau fest umklammert.

„Er griff nach meiner Hand.", krähte Antonio heiser. „Und ich zog ihn unglücklicher Weise mit."

Jetzt wo er es sagte, kamen die Bilder wieder. Gilbert stöhnte auf. „Arthur und Alfred…?"

„Ils sont pas là.", kam es flüsternd von Francis.

„Was hat er gesagt?", hakte Gilbert nach.

Antonio erhob sich schwerfällig in eine sitzende Position. „Sie sind nicht hier."

„Ich hoffe es geht ihnen gut.", murmelte Francis, der durch Antonios Aufsetzen endlich in Gilberts Blickfeld gelangte.

Der Franzose war ganz schön zugerichtet. Sein rechtes Auge leuchtete in verschiedenen Blau und Lilatönen, dabei war es geschlossen. Gilbert verzog das Gesicht und tastete mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Wangen.

„Keine Sorge, du siehst gut aus.", beruhigte Antonio.

Der rechte Arm des Spaniers hing in einem unnatürlichen Winkel und sah mehr als nur schmerzhaft aus.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Gilbert besorgt.

Normalerweise wäre auf das Kompliment eingegangen und hätte sich darüber gefreut, dass er nach so einem… Bad noch gut aussehen konnte, aber seinen Freunden ging es sichtlich schlecht.

Verwundert beäugte der Spanier seinen Arm. „Mhm, ich würde sagen…" er versuchte den Arm zu bewegen, zog aber nur zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. „… si, gebrochen."

„Dabei sagtest du gerade noch, dass du nicht verletzt bist.", schalt Gilbert.

Antonio zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Francis scheint es schlimmer erwischt zu haben."

Gilbert sah wieder zu dem Franzosen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der blaue Fleck eine kleine Platzwunde an der Schläfe des Franzosen überdeckte.

„Ça va bien!", protestierte er schwächlich.

Langsam stand Antonio auf. Er tapste wackelnd ein paar Schritte, legte die flache Hand über die Augen und sah sich um.

Es war Gilbert unbegreiflich, dass Antonio nach diesem Abenteuer und mit gebrochenem Arm einfach so aufstand. Selbst Francis hatte sich aufgesetzt. Sein rechtes Auge war zugeschwollen, doch das Linke erkundete dafür umso aufmerksamer den Strand.

Stöhnend schloss Gilbert wieder die Augen. Für einen Moment hatte er sich Sorgen um seine Freunde gemacht, aber die schienen fitter zu sein als er.

„Wo sind wir überhaupt?", fragte er und schluckte gegen den schmerzenden Hals an.

„Mhm…", machte Antonio und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. „Irgendwie kommt es mir bekannt vor, aber ich kann es nicht zuordnen."

„Ich glaube wir waren schon mal hier.", dachte Francis laut.

„Sagt jetzt bitte nicht, dass wir wieder in Schweden sind?", bat Gilbert und zwang sich, nun sich auch aufzusetzen.

„Nein.", murmelte Antonio und machte noch eine halbe Umdrehung.

Der Kopf des Preußen hämmerte unerbittlich, aber er zwang sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Antonio riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Wo hattest du noch mal dieses kleine, schnuckelige Strandhaus mit dem grasgrünen Dach?"

Verwirrt legte Gilbert den Kopf schief. „An der Nord… Och nein!", entfuhr es ihm.

„Doch.", widersprach Antonio und deutete mit seinem gesunden Arm hinter Gilbert.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf und entdeckte es sofort. Er seufzte leise. Das Strandhaus an der Nordsee hatte er ganz vergessen und genau so sah es auch aus. Die Treppe, die zur Tür hinauf führte, sah gemeingefährlich aus. Ein paar Fenster waren vergilbt oder gar kaputt und hier und da hing ein Brett schief.

Francis stand vorsichtig auf, strich sich die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht und musterte erst Antonio, danach Gilbert.

Das Hämmern im Kopf des Preußen wurde zu einem dumpfen Pochen. Nun erhob auch er sich, klopfte den Sand von den Überresten seiner Hose und nickte. Aus diesem Blickwinkel sah das kleine Haus nicht mehr ganz so heruntergekommen aus.

„Es wird reichen.", sagte er bestimmend.

„Für was?", hakte der Franzose nach und taumelte ein wenig.

Antonio machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und bot ihm die Schulter mit dem gesunden Arm an. Dankend stützte sich Francis und atmete tief durch.

„Damit ihr euch erholen könnt.", antwortete der Preuße und stützte den Franzosen von der anderen Seite. „Das wird schon wieder."

Der Spanier grinste breit. „Klar, das will ich sehen, wie du uns pflegst."

Francis lachte auf. „Ich muss mir den Kopf härter angeschlagen haben, als ich dachte."

Preußen verzog das Gesicht. „Ihr werdet schon sehen und sobald ihr wieder fit seid, machen wir uns wieder auf zu den nächsten Abenteuern."

„Solange die nicht auf einem Schiff sind.", warf Francis ein, worauf Antonio und Gilbert leise lachten.

„Mal sehen.", erwiderte der Preußen breit grinsend.

Vorsichtig humpelte das angeschlagene Trio auf das Strandhaus zu und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie ein blonder Haarschopf von einem der Fenster verschwand.

Erschrocken musste er feststellen, dass die drei hochgewachsenen Gestalten direkt auf das Haus zu hinkten. Der Vogel auf seiner Schulter piepste freudig und sprang auf das Fensterbrett.

„Schön, dass du dich freust.", zischte er und sah sich in dem spärlich möblierten Raum um.

Er kroch unter einen schweren, hölzernen Schreibtisch und stieß dabei einen großen, klobigen Steinadler um, der auf dessen Ecke stand. Es tat ein leises Scheppern, aber davon ließ er sich nicht aufhalten, denn die Fronttür wurde bereits knarrend aufgeschoben.

„Habt ihr das gehört?", fragte jemand, der sich nicht bewusst war, dass das H sehr wohl ein gesprochener Buchstabe war.

„Wahrscheinlich der Wind.", antwortete ein anderer, der ebenfalls sehr seltsam sprach.

„Wartet kurz.", sagte wieder ein anderer, der aber Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden, eine wohlklingende Aussprache und Stimme hatte

Es rumpelte kurz, dann ein leises Klicken und plötzlich ging das Licht an.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das noch funktioniert.", sagte der Dritte mit einem Hauch von Triumph in der Stimme.

Plötzlich flatterte der Vogel zu ihm und den Schreibtisch und piepste leise.

„Sei still.", murmelte er.

Schritte näherten sich und kurz darauf wurde die Tür aufgeschoben.

„Na, sieh sich das einer an.", kommentierte die triumphierende Stimme und hob den Adler auf, der gerade zu Boden gegangen war. „Ich wusste, dass ich ihn nicht verloren hatte."

Die anderen beiden hatten sich auf die löchrige Couch plumpsen lassen und seufzten leise.

„Etwas muffig hier drin.", meinte die Stimme, die die Hs ignorierte.

Lange, halbnackte Beine erschienen vor der Öffnung des Schreibtischs. Ängstlich hielt er die Luft an und drückte sich tiefer in den Schatten des Schreibtischs.

_Piiiiiiiep!_

Ruckartig fuhren die langen Beine herum und beugten sich sichtlich. Der gelbe Vogel flatterte ihnen entgegen und erhob sich in die Lüfte.

„Hey Kleiner.", rief die akzentfreie Stimme dem Vogel nach, aber zum Pech des kleinen Jungen folgte den langen Beinen noch der Rest des schlanken Körpers. Ein silbergrauer Haarschopf erschien. Dunkelrote Augen erfassen ihn und weiteten sich verwundert.

„Wer bist denn du?", fragte er krächzend. „Und was tust du in meinem Haus?"

„Mit wem redest du, mon ami?"

Angst lähmte ihn. Diese roten Augen waren gruselig und diese wild – zerzausten weißen Haare.

„Komm da unten raus!", knurrte er und griff nach dem Jungen. „Bevor ich dich da rausziehe!"

Er ließ ihm keine Sekunde Zeit zu reagieren und packte ihn an den Schultern, setzte ihn unsanft auf den Schreibtisch und durchbohrte ihn mit einem mürrischen Blick.

„Oh, wen haben wir denn da?", fragte der Blondschopf mit der Aversion gegen das H

„Eine kleine Nation.", antwortete der andere

Die Zwei von der Couch erhoben sich und traten neben den Silberkopf.

„Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt!", knurrte dieser.

Die beiden mit der komischen Aussprache sahen ihn eher neugierig an, der andere dagegen schien verärgert.

„Eigentlich waren es zwei.", konterte er mutig und hob das Kinn.

„Oh, ça c'est interessant.", murmelte der Blonde.

„Si.", fügte der andere hinzu.

„Haltet mal für einen Moment die Klappe.", schnauzte der Mittlere die beiden zu seinen Seiten an.

Dann sah er wieder zu dem Jungen. „Also, zu erst dein Name!", forderte er.

Sein Herz hämmerte ihm bis zum Hals und er sah zu dem Mann mit den braunen Haaren.

„Soy España.", sagte er freundlich. „oder einfach Antonio."

„Et je suis France.", fügte der Blonde lächelnd hinzu. „Aber du kannst gerne Francis sagen."

„Leute?"

„Komm schon, Gilbert, du machst ihm Angst."; meinte dieser Antonio beschwichtigend und legte dem Silberkopf die Hand auf die Schulter. Dieser atmete tief durch.

„Ich bin Ludwig.", sagte er tapfer.

„Was ist das für ein Land?", fragte Francis verwirrt.

„Du hast dir echt hart den Kopf angehauen. Das ist sein menschlicher Name, du…"

Antonio hielt diesem Gilbert (?) den Mund zu und grinste entschuldigend.

„Oh, ich bin Deutschland.", fügte er hinzu.

„Freut uns dich kennen zu lernen, Deutschland!", grüßte Antonio.

Protestierend schob der Silberkopf die Hand des Spaniers davon. „Uns?", echote er.

„Si, und das ist Preußen oder gerne auch Gilbert."

Antonio und Francis lächelten Ludwig freundlich an, während Gilbert das verzog. Obwohl Preußen ihn misstrauisch musterte, verflog Ludwigs anfängliche Angst und er erwiderte das freundliche Lächeln.


End file.
